


I Want A Boy!

by slytheringurrl



Series: A New Start [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carina Malfoy is a curious child. This time, Hermione and Draco struggle to explain why they can't choose the gender of a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want A Boy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnseenLibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenLibrarian/gifts).



> This was written quickly, so if there are any mistakes, they are all mine! This is my work, as cliché the idea is!

Hermione Malfoy know that her daughter was very smart and inquisitive. After all, her daughter did have half her genes. But, there were times where she had no idea what to tell her daughter without scarring the little girl.

***

"Mummy," called Carina as she ran into the kitchen, exhausted from playing outside.

Hermione smiled as she scooped up the little five year old, "Hi, sweetie. Did you have fun?"

"Yes," Carina said as she struggled to get down from her mothers embrace, "I played with Lila and she didn't bark, Mummy! She's being good!"

"That's good, sweetie," Hernione said as she moved to sit down on the chair closest to her. She was only a few months into her pregnancy, but it hurt to stand for long periods of time. "In a few months, you'll have a little sister or brother to play with. Won't that be fun?"

Carina's happy expression soon turned into a pout. "I don't want a sister. Lily is a girl, and she takes my toys. I want a boy."

"Well, I can't really pick."

"Then, who does pick," asked the little girl as she scowled.

Hermione laughed as she said, "Nobody really picks. Daddy's genes decide if the baby is a boy or a girl when the baby is made. That's all."

"Fine," Carina declared, "I'm going to ask Daddy's pants to make the baby a little boy."

"Have fun, darling," Hermione called as Carina started to walk out of the room.

Carina turned around and asked, "How are babies even made, mummy?"

"Ask your father!"

***

"Daddy, how are babies made?"

Draco looked up from his paperwork to see his little girl standing in in the doorway with a pretty grin on her face.

He frowned, "Why?"

She looked up at him and smiled as she began to re-tell her conversation with her mother. As she told the story, Draco knew that this was going to be a long conversation.

"So, I want a brother and I need to know how babies are made," she finished.

Draco took a deep breath and asked, "Have you asked your mother?"

"She told me to ask you," she whined as she walked towards him, arms outstretched so he could hold her.

He picked her up and set her in his lap. She squirmed around until she leaned back on his check and got comfortable.

"So, poppet," he began, "mummy and daddy come together and they make a baby. And then, daddy's gene decides if the baby is a boy or a girl."

"So, will you tell your pants to make it a boy?"

He smiled, "This is a gene in your body, not the pants."

Her face fell as she muttered a soft sound of understanding. "I give up, daddy," she said softly. "Please make it a boy, okay?"

"Alright, poppet," agreed Draco as he set her on the floor. She quickie ran away, and he looked at her wistfully. He hated seeing her get so big after all, she was his little girl.

***

"I can't believe you put me in that situation," Draco exclaimed as he and Hermione got ready for bed, "it was so weird."

She shook her head, "You deserved it. The next time you eat my ice cream, I'll make you deal with bigger problems."

"I don't think I can handle this," he sighed. "Why does she want a brother anyway? Don't most girls want sisters?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know, but at least now she won't bother us about how babies are made for a while."

"Thank god for that," Draco agreed. "I can't handle another one of these conversations."


End file.
